Was it a dream?
by LustfulMuffinDemon
Summary: an excerpt from one of my stories. Need feedback. Nikola x OC


**You guessed it; I own neither Sanctuary nor any of it's characters.**

**I've had a story for Sanctuary running through my head for quite a few weeks but haven't written in such a long time, I wanted to get some feedback before I bother publishing a full story. **

**Note: This isn't the beginning of my story, just an excerpt. **

**A few Facts to make it a little less confusing:**

**My OC's name is Annabelle. She's an abnormal with the ability to read thoughts and sense emotions through touch and she has no memory of her life before 7 years ago. At this point in the story she's been with the Sanctuary for about half a year. She stays with the Sanctuary to avoid being captured by the Cabal. She works mainly on genetics of abnormals.**

**Please review, it'd be much appreciated. **

It was well past midnight and a storm was passing over Old City. Annie lay in her bed ,tossing and turning, her mind enveloped in a nightmare. She clawed at her sheets as a tremor passed over her.

_Something bad was coming. That much she knew. She was watching a younger version of herself huddled in a back room next to a boy half her age. 'Who is he?' she thought. She looked at him; she could barely see him in the dim light. 'Candlelight', she told herself. She tried to see his face but all she could make out was his dark hair and his stubby, childish hands that were gripping tightly to her dream self's dress. They could both hear the fight going on in the next room. A shot went off and the boy whimpered in fear. She comforted him out of instinct. "It alright dear brother," she heard herself say shakily as she took him in her arms. _

_She barely had time to say much else when the bustle from the next room broke in and shadowed figured crowded in and Annie lost sight of the scene._

Annie sat straight as a board up in her bed. A light sweat coated her body even though her room was freezing. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and put her head in her hands.

"Brother," she said slowly to herself, tasting the word. She stayed immobile for a few moments before walking into her bathroom. She flipped the light switch and was left in the dark. '_Power outage_," she thought, _'great'_.

She then blindly turned on the faucet and gingerly washed her face and cupped water to her lips. It tasted like ambrosia to her parched mouth.

Walking back into her room, she stopped and strained her ears, she swore she could hear, '_Piano music?_' she thought. She stepped outside her door into the deserted hallways of the Sanctuary. It was eerily quiet, a complete opposite of the daily bustle. Annie padded her way towards the library. As she drew closer the music became louder, peeking through the door she saw Tesla at the piano playing with great enthusiasm. There were a few candles lit to provide light and thought they cast a warm glow across the room, they reminded Annie of her dream and she felt herself tremble.

He finished just as she stepped in. "Annie," he said without turning. It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

"Tesla," she replied. He turned around in his spot at the bench. "Chopin? Right?" she asked. He looked at her before speaking, letting his gaze travel up and down her body. It gave Annie an unnerving feeling.

"Well I'm rather astounded," he smirked, "I thought your musical influence stopped at Henry's blaring garbage."

"Hardly." She said, ignoring the insult to Henry. "So why are you up at this hour?" She questioned.

He turned back to the piano. "I'm a half vampire; it isn't like I need much sleep."

She walked to the piano bench and positioned herself a distance away from him. Marking her personal space, 'No need to get too friendly', she thought to herself.

"And what about you? Another bad dream?" he asked putting his finger back to the keys and stringing together notes to form an unfamiliar melody.

"What would you know about it?" she snapped, trying to hide the shock in her voice. "Been peeking in on me?"

"You're rather loud," he retorted as he made way into a crescendo.

Annie felt her cheeks darken with embarrassment. Tesla gave her side-ways glance and his signature smirk. "Don't worry. I doubt the others hear you".

There was pregnant silence between the two and Tesla went on playing. After a few moments he questioned; "What do you dream about that is so terrible?"

"I'm not sure. It's all very fuzzy," she murmured as she placed her fingers to the piano and struck a few chords to match the melody. "I think it's about my family. About the night I….I lost them." The last part came out as barely a whisper and she wasn't sure he'd even heard her over the piano. If he had he made no effort to comment on it.

They said nothing to each other, and Annie went on playing, matching his key strokes. They played without speaking until Annie felt his shoulder brush gentle against her. She looked over to see he had moved his body close in an effort to reach further keys .She stopped playing when she felt the touch. Even though it wasn't bare skin she could fell the electricity radiating from his body.

He looked up when she stopped playing and stopped too. He brought his head close to hers and looked her dead in the eye. "Something wrong?" he asked innocently. His face was so dangerously close she could fell his warm breath brush against her cheek.

It was unknown territory. '_He_ was unknown territory,' she thought. Being close to him was a bad thing. She didn't comprehend him like the others because there was never any physical contact between them because of his abilities and she had accepted it.

She shook her head lightly, "No. I'm fine" she whispered. She stood up and moved over to a settee praying he didn't follow. But he did.

He sauntered over and took a seat, not bothering to put distance between them. There was a tense silence. '_Why did I wear so little clothing'_, she thought looking down at her black shorts and tank top. Annie looked to one of the stain glass windows as a flash of lightening lit up the night sky. She felt his weight shift the cushions and a sudden brush of cool skin on her bare thigh.

He flashed through her mind and she could see herself through his eyes for the briefest moment; her skin flushed and her hair shining in the candlelight. It made her whole body tingle and her skin felt electrified by his caress.

She sat paralyzed at the simple touch. It was all at once completely unwelcome and tantalizing. He pulled back and she turned to glare at him. "Sorry. Just curious" he stated.

She turned her body to face him, hoping to avoid anymore unnecessary contact and remained mute.

"It's all centered in your nerves, Correct?"

She thought of whether or not she should answer before she gave a stiff nod. "So theoretically speaking, an area with more nerves, some place more sensitive would bring forth more information? More feeling?"

"Yes," she said, trying to stop the tell-tale blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Can I test it?" he said, looking completely serious. She was stunned at his question, and couldn't think of a response.

Since she didn't say anything he assumed it was okay and He delicately reached a hand toward her neck line, which in her tank top was full exposed. She tensed but her body shrieked at her how much it wanted to be touched. To feel the wonderful feeling she'd felt only a moment ago.

She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply when he touched her. The flat of his palm pressed over her pulse point. She felt his curiosity flood her; information of all kinds invaded her mind. Memories flashed like snap shots. She barely paid them any attention because she was so focused on his touch. She closed her eyes as his thumb extended and made a wide sweep across her cheek before travelling to the corner of her mouth and running over her lips. She blew a gentle breathe out. She could feel his eyes on her. He moved surreptitiously closer, she felt his torso press closer to her and she pushed her back into the arm of the settee in an effort to keep distant.

"Annabelle," he said. The sound of him uttering her name sent a shiver through her body.

He exhaled and she felt his chest deflate and his breath brush against her neck. She dared herself to open her eyes and when she did she was met with his firm gaze. His eyes traveled across her face as he memorized every detail until they finally rest on her lips.

'_I must be dreaming,' she thought._

She felt his thoughts drifted as he began to picture kissing her. It shocked her that he would want to kiss her, and it terrified her to know her urge to kiss him in return. Somewhere in between their thoughts, instinct kicked in and Annie lightly ran a hand up his neck and pulled him toward her.

It was soft, chastised kiss but when their lips met they felt a spark between them. Nikola pulled back and Annie panicked. _**'Oh lord! What have I done?!'**_

He gazed into her eyes as though he were in deep thought. Annie held her breath waiting for some sort of sarcastic retort or refusal. What happened next surprised and elated her. Nikola swiftly threaded his fingers through her hair and firmly pressed his lips to hers in another, more passionate kiss. She felt her body begin to quiver as she kissed him back feverishly, taking in his thoughts. Letting her arms wrap around his shoulders, she could taste wine on his lips as she let her tongue drift over them and she gripped tightly to his suit praying for the moment to last forever.

Nikola's POV

He thought he was foolish for being so bold with Annie but the response he received was glorious. Her soft lips pressed firmly against his and her finger tangled in his hair as she molded her body against his. He thought he might die of sheer happiness when her tongue begged entrance into his mouth. _**'How could he say no?'**_ he thought.

As the two stayed enthralled with one another, his hand traveled slowly down her torso and rested on her hip and He began tracing light circles with his thumb on the exposed skin. Annie sighed and slowly began nibbling on his lip. Her eagerness excited him and he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hip and gave a low growl.

He felt her heart racing. He pulled his head back long enough to look her in the eye. She was gorgeous he thought. Her eyes were shining brightly and her skin had a glorious flush about it. Her lips were reddened by their overzealous kissing."Nikola?" she asked in a husky voice.

What was it about her that held such allure? He'd spent the past few weeks agonizing over how he felt. He tried pointing out flaws in her but in the end they only made her seem more perfect in his eyes. He felt a wanton need for her growing every minute.

He could tell from the look on her face she wanted more of him. 'How long have you gone without being ravished?' he mused to himself. He soon realized his mistake when Annie replied aloud, "too long," and laughed as she pushed him back against the couch. She then climbed onto his lap, half straddling him and began vigorously kissing him again.

Gladly, he let her take control and soon her fingers were working shakily at the buttons on his collar. 'Let me assist you,' he gasped as he smoothly ripped at the buttons. She didn't hesitate and her lips were at his throat, fervently kiss him while her hands traveled across his bare skin. Reaching his arms around her back, he gently let his hands journey up her shirt, knowing she'd revel in the feel of his touch on her skin. Annie groaned his name.

he brushed Annie's auburn locks away from her neck and laid tender kisses on the delicate curve of her neck. He was happily greeted with her soft moans and he grinned before softly speaking sweet words in her ear. "I think you're fascinating love." He heard her heart skip a beat and he gently let his thumb pass back and forth against her cheek. Smiling, He mentally questioned, "_**And what do you think of me?'**_

She paused for a moment, in thought, before gently taking his hand in hers and pressing her lips delicately to his palm before answering, "I'm not sure what to think of you." She smiled as she gazed at him." You're rather perplexing,"

Annie's POV

Annie woke the next morning in her bed with the sun shining brightly through her window. Her bed was a mess of tangled sheets. Her mind felt foggy and she thought of last night. It has to have been a dream she thought, surely just a dream.

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
